Some disc brakes have separate portions of different materials that are joined together. The separate portions may be joined by a cast-in-place process in that one portion is cast over the other portion to form a joint thereat. But during use, thermal expansion and contraction could adversely affect the joint such as by permanently deforming the joint or causing a loose fit at the joint.